


Tune Into My Heart - 2nd Soundtrack

by CreativeKrissy



Series: Tune Into My Heart Series [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Human Allura (Voltron), Love Triangle, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Voltron au, band au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeKrissy/pseuds/CreativeKrissy
Summary: Lives of Lance, Keith, and Allura are heading straight towards adulthood but what does that speak for where their hearts lie?A betrayal kept as a secret among friends. Unrequited feelings for your best friend. A crave for freedom of all that drowns you into depression. To find out their future in the music industry, all must come up with a final choice to make.However, can they even face each other if Lance ever found out about Allura and Keith's mistake?





	1. Risque

_ **I got birds in my ears** _

_ **And a devil on my shoulder** _

_ **And a phone to the other** _

_ **And I can't get a hold of her** _

_ **And what's a crush to do?** _

_ **What's a crush to do when he can't get through?** _

Airports are a tedious task to get through. As soon as Lance saw Plaht City, he was so excited and literally switched seats with Veronica. Just so he can watch the plane land and imagine what it would be like to see everyone in person again.

Most of all, he was eager to see Allura again. At some point she wanted to give her answer over the summer holiday but Lance wouldn't allow it. He told her it would be better to answer him honestly in person. It would hurt a little if she said 'no' but he could deal with some rejection if it happened. Anxiety is the worst.

Then there is Keith. He barely answered any texts. When he did, it was short. Something about he heard from an old neighbour he hasn't seen in ages. Apparently, this guy is part of a successful band. Keith just won't say who. Figured it may have just been a Keith situation. All to himself.

———

Hours later, the family finally makes it home. Lance immediately flops his body onto his comfortable bed. A little bit of dust flies and he waves his hands to be rid of the dusty air. Way too long away from home. Luckily, his mom thinks of relatives to help watch the place and check on everything.

He pulls his cell out of from pocket to see flooding texts from Pidge and Hunk. Can always count on those two to be happy for his return. Best friends he could ask for. Only problem was no response from Keith and nothing from Allura since yesterday. Despite feeling a little lonely, he hopes to meet with everyone tomorrow before Pidge and Hunk head off to college.

Lance tosses aside his phone and sits up on his mattress. He reaches for his back pack to bring out a notebook. Over the holiday, he's been very busy having a huge amount of inspiration to write lyrics. Sure he can write a lot but it was different once you set the sound of music together. This is where he thought Keith could help him out.

As he opens the book, Lance flips through dozens of pages filled with new lyrics. There's a bit of excitement within his gut. He really would like to work on these with Keith when he gets the chance. Also, he can't help but wonder if he'll even one?

Once he flips to the middle of the book, he caresses one particular page. The one he wrote while thinking of Allura. Instead of working on this piece with Keith, he thought it would mean more if he creates everything by himself. For this lyric, he wants to try a different approach in sound rather than use guitar.

While in Cuba, he was definitely busy. Other than spending time with his grandmother most of all. Everything felt so good on the inside during his visit. With those thoughts, he can't help but wonder why Allura wasn't answering like she normally did. She was the one he couldn't wait to see the most. His heart is set on winning her affection.

"Lance! Help Mama bring in the rest of her luggage!" Veronica yells from downstairs.

"Yep!" He quickly shuts his notebook and rushes off his bed, heading towards the main level of the house. "Coming, coming."

It's only the first night of his return yet he already feels more lonely than he did in Cuba. Family is one thing that matters to Lance but his friends held a special place in his heart as well. Hope fully things are more different tomorrow.


	2. My Curse

** _I watched you walk away_ **

** _Hopeless, with nothing to say_ **

** _I've strained my eyes_ **

** _Hoping to see you again_ **

Keith is currently attending a last summer event outside of Plaht city. Right now he takes part in the mosh pit. Tossed by everyone surrounding him from bumping shoulder to shoulder. At least, that's the start but along the way these mosh pits tend to be a bit more crazy than usual. Keith loves the adrenaline rush he receives from it.

A well known metal band is playing and he loves the song. Well he hoped for a different outcome than how the lyrics speak to him. However, the chorus could only do so much for his thoughts.

This summer has been a horrible one. For one thing, he missed Lance but beat himself over what he did prior to the summer break. Keith made a stupid mistake. . . He had sex with Allura.

It all happened so quickly and honestly, fuck alcohol sometimes but he knows the liquor isn't to blame for his actions. He'd always wanted to be back with Allura. To have their old relationship and all the other memories containing them both enjoying each other's company.

Yet, Keith felt like it was wrong. It confused him so much because that was what he really wanted right? Had he felt guilty for betraying Lance? Yes and no. See, over the summer, Keith figured out he developed feelings for him and subconsciously was still in the middle of getting over Allura. With these mixed emotions, he's sort of glad he went through with it to even realize he likes Lance. Otherwise, he wouldn't be feeling so obsessed about what and how he should apologize. It's not like Allura mentioned anything, right? They weren't even going out yet as far Keith knows.

** _There is love_ **

** _Burning to find you_ **

** _Will you wait for me?_ **

** _Will you be there?_ **

After the show, Keith is making his way towards the parking lot until he hears a familiar voice.

"Keith?!" He turns around to see his old neighbor, Takashi Shirogane.

"Holy shit. Shiro?!"

They laugh a little as they hug with one arm and pat each other's back with the other. Keith is beaming with excitement.

"Where ya been? How long are you staying?"

Shiro smiles and pockets his hands inside his jeans. "Taking a break for a while. Our lead guitarist needed to head home for a family emergency so I came to visit you."

Keith quirks a brow, "Me?"

Shiro nods and begins to walk forward, "We got lots to talk about buddy. I've seen the video of your show from Altea records page. Very impressive."

Keith feels like there's more to it than showing he's impressed. Whatever the reason, he feels excitement growing in his gut and follows after Shiro. There's a good feeling in the air. So good that he never bothered with his phone that whole night. Not realizing Lance sent a text about arriving either.


	3. I Can’t Feel

Leave it to Allura to not text back. Her anxiety has been on edge since she received his first text of returning home from Lance. There was no way she could pretend to be happy and angry at the same time. It wouldn't be fair because overall, she was very excited to see Lance. The summer holiday had been way too long to endure without him.

Allura is laying across her mattress on her stomach, staring long and careful at Lance's letter:

_"Allura,_

_Normally I would wait a long while to even consider revealing something like this so personal but here it goes._

_I like you. Very much._

_Over the year, I thought it may have been just a crush and that you were totally unavailable, out of my league, and someone who would probably not give me the time of day. I'm sorry you had to endure heartbreak the way you did and that having Keith back into your life might have been just as bad. He seems to have changed I think?_

_Anyway, you have been my inspiration to try writing and creating music lately. I hope to write a song for you one day and I realized around our BBQ gathering, that you shine so bright to me. You're not afraid to be brave or try anything that is intimidating. You just might be my muse too. So I wanted to put it out there that I like you. Very much and I hope, maybe, after the summer that we could possibly try go on a date?_

_No pressure of course! Totally on your decision and I don't mind if you can't either. Hopefully we can continue to be friends._

_Lance._

_P.S._

_You can give me your answer when I come back home but I also wanted to say that these feelings of mine just continue to increase and I've never met anyone like you before._

_Have a great summer!"_

** _I don't know if I'm feeling right_ **

** _Like this is something that's in my mind now_ **

** _There's no signs, there's no symptoms here_ **

** _I'm aching in my bones, it's getting out of hand_ **

Allura hides her head within her forearms beneath her chin. Groaning from the stress of her situation. She really liked Lance. If she had to admit it right now to him, she would definitely say yes. There's just a problem though.

Over the summer break, everything had gone to shit. She never spoke to Keith for a week after leaving the airport. Assumed that he wouldn't for a long time. She was wrong about that since he suddenly showed up one day. The thought makes her cringe and she shakes her head, hoping to be rid of the memories. Once again her phone beeps. With a peek, she can see Lance's name on the screen beside a text notification. It felt bad to not reply.

Her cellphone began to buzz and she popped her head up in no time. Relieved to see Romelle's name, she quickly answered. "Hello?"

"So you are alive after all?"

Allura grimaced at the sound of her tone, "Don't tell me he—"

—"Called me and asked if I knew you were okay? Oh yes. I said you caught a cold. Don't thank me."

There was another issue. Romelle and Allura are currently having a sour friendship. The cause stretches way back to the graduation party. Unfortunately, Allura's drunk self had insulted Romelle. It took her a few weeks to reconcile with her best friend and Romelle didn't want anything to slide. There is an odd punishment happening from her and Allura isn't sure how much more of this drama she can handle.

"You.. didn't have to do that." Allura sighs and threads her fingers through her bangs.

Romelle sighs over the phone, "Ally. Just talk to him? I'm pretty sure he's waiting to hear your answer."

"I know— I just want to. . . I need another day."

"Don't keep him waiting too long."

Allura heard a beep that declares an end of a phone call. She lazily plops her phone across the bed and sinks her face back against the mattress. Romelle is still mad at her. Keith and her are keeping a distance. Lance is most likely worried at home. This all felt like her fault.

With a realization and deep sigh, she sat up on her bed and reached for her cell again. It was time to leave the summer break behind her and deal with creating a more healthier friendship with Romelle and Lance. As for Keith? She's not even sure that can be fixed.

** _But I'm not afraid of this_ **

** _If only I could put this mind to rest_ **

** _My days blend into one another see_ **

** _Give me a moment to step back and breathe_ **


	4. MakeDamnSure

"No one is responding! Except you two." Lance yells out as he paces back and forth inside his room.

Pidge and Hunk are on video call screen of his laptop. The topic is about Keith and Allura. Neither have texted him back. Imagine the unnecessary anxiety rilled up inside him and just waiting to burst out in fear of rejection or no longer having any friends.

"Calm down. They do have lives you know?" Pidge mumbles, leaning her chin on top of her forearms.

Hunk just nods. "Oh definitely. Keith's been grabbing gigs all summer thanks to Allura's show, so it's no wonder he's been busy."

Lance scrunches his facial expression, "Again— why are you two on different screens while in the same room?"

"Please. Let's focus on you for now." Pidge responds as she sits up and adjusts her glasses while on the screen.

"Right. . ." His phone starts to buzz and there's a text from Keith! "He responded!"

Lance opens up the text message and not exactly what he expected. Keith merely responds with:

Sorry. Caught up in a lot. Catch up soon, good to have you back :)

He frowns and quickly replies with an okay. Pidge and Hunk stare from the screens. They turn their heads to look at each other before they bring their attention back to Lance.

"You okay bud?" Hunk's tone is concerned.

It's subtle but Lance transitions from depression to beaming bright with a smile. It had to be fake of course. His friends always knew these moments to be a mask covering up what he really felt. His friends frowned while Lance sat in front of his laptop.

"It's all good. I guess I'll just see Keith whenever he's not busy." The tone in his voice falters to disappointment.

Pidge huffs, "And still nothing from Allura?"

Lance shakes his head with a sigh, "Nothing."

** _You've got this new head filled up with smoke_ **

** _And I've got my veins all tangled close_ **

** _To the jukebox bars you frequent_ **

** _The safest place to hide_ **

** _A long night spent with your most obvious weakness_ **

** _You start shaking at the thought_ **

** _you are everything I want_ **

** _'Cause you are everything I'm not_ **

———

The morning passed by pretty quick. The world's routine for arriving to work or school had done its deed while Lance waited until the rush was over to head downtown for a good cup of coffee. He may not have got into college by choice but now was the time to look into gaining employment. Not knowing what type of career you want is not the way he wants to approach school. It's better to be sure so this year off should be a broadening opportunity to figure something out.

Now he did have the coffee shop but decided it was time to upgrade his position into the music industry. He would like to build towards Music Producer and Song Writer, so anything related or to at least have a peak is a good start. To have the chance to look into what interests him. Over the summer, he thought long and hard about what he wants as a career.

Once the feeling of creating some minor music or song happened with Keith, he didn't want it to stop there. Lance wants more of the feeling. The urge to create and show pride, confidence, in his skills. Just to show Plat City what he's made out of. Just seeing Keith and Allura thrive within music made him feel like he was missing out on the bigger picture. As much as they seemed disinterested and literally had the natural talent for it, Lance felt he could do just as good. Maybe even better. He'll find out soon.

Coming out of his thoughts, Lance suddenly sees that familiar hair colour glistening from the morning sun. It was Allura walking out of the coffee shop. He didn't want to scare her off, even as his stomach grew of butterflies, he needed to keep calm and approach with caution.

Lance stopped in his tracks and pocketed his hands, "Allura?"

The call of her name made her flinch and she immediately turned to see Lance. Now, he was thinking she might have ran away like a scared kitten but the look in her eyes grew with happiness.

"Lance!" She giggles and trots over in her heels, jumping into him with a huge hug. "I can't believe you're really home!"

Not what he expected? He figured she would turn and walk away. Yet, here she is. Hugging him close. Lance starts to blush and hugs her back.

"Hey you, so good to see you." He smiles as they step back to look at each other.

Allura never seemed so happy as she does now. "I was thinking to show up in person today. I'm sorry for not replying." The facial expression falters to a frown.

He blinks a few times, letting the confusing sight settle in. "Oh— no. Don't worry about it. I figured you must have been busy." He shrugs it off and relaxes his posture, pocketing his hands into his jean pockets. "How ya been, girl?"

The look on her face softens and she smiles to herself. She seemed relieved. "It's been. . Rough. I'm alright though. Very glad to see you, finally."

"Yeah?" He didn't want to have his hopes up but he also couldn't help it. That made him really happy on the inside. "I'm glad to see you too."

They smile together and laugh a little, feeling a bit bashful. They look away for a quick second to compose themselves.

"What brings you downtown?" Allura suddenly asks.

"Looking for a job. Possible internship, maybe? I would like to get a peak into the music industry for sure." Lance notices the notion from Allura to start walking down the sidewalk. Guess that coffee will have to wait.

"Really? Why not just go to college?" It was a fair question.

"I just need to see things for myself first hand, ya know? I don't wanna put my effort into school and then suddenly find myself regretting or changing my mind." Lance definitely had a good reason and a reasonable answer for her.

"That makes perfect sense. So what interests you the most about music?" Allura felt very intrigued to hear what drives Lance's passion.

Suddenly there is this bright smile on his face. His eyes light up once he starts to speak and his body language becomes fluid. "Okay! So this one time I decided to write my own lyrics, right? Struggled with coming up with music and putting pieces together. Then Keith helped me finish my song and I swear, Allura, I've never felt anything so awesome than what happened that day!"

The mention of Keith's name had her tense a little but the determination and happiness blooming from Lance melted away her anxiety. "Oh— so you're into song writing and music composing?"

Lance stopped in his tracks and grinned widely, "Not quite. Song writing, yes. Music composing? Nope, I want to produce music."

She knew that look. That was the look of an artist in his prime, like he just wrote the best song or produced his best work of the entire industry. Like they knew it would cause others to pause and fall deep into their work. It's been such a long time since she's seen that behaviour on a person. It starts to spark up excitement in her gut.

"Wow, Lance. . . You really love music." Allura starts to ponder as she turns away to think. Lance wonders if what he said was a little too farfetched but then she quickly turns around with determination. "I have an idea!"

"You do?" He had to admit, he had no idea where she was coming from.

"Yes!" She grabs hold of both of his hands into her own and steps a bit close, face to face. "Let me speak with my father, I want to help."

"How come?" He arched a brow.

"Lance, you know who my father is. I'm sure he wouldn't mind having an intern to help around in the business and you can see, firsthand, about what it's really like. What do you say?"

_No way?!_

Lance reverses the pose, holds her hands into his own. "Yeah! Give it a shot!"

They start to laugh a little and this stirring excitement within them couldn't stay hidden anymore. They were beaming with hope.

"Thanks, Allura. Even though, you didn't have to do that." Lance purses his lips but smiles. He couldn't do that to her intentionally and try to gain off her fathers success. It never came to mind actually.

"You're passion for music is quite clear, Lance. I'd do anything to help if it made you smile some more like that."

The choice of words strike Lance in the heart. In a good way. He starts to blush and says another 'thank you' in response. His blush is brought to Allura's attention and she must have realized too. There was still the letter to discuss.

"So. . . Aside from all of this," Lance bites his bottom lip and looks away for a quick second. Clearing his throat and fixing his posture. "Have you ever considered your answer?"

Allura inhaled and exhaled. Maybe he was about to be rejected? Not that it wouldn't hurt his friendship with Allura, because he was so interested in dating her but he'd never push for it if that's not what she wanted.

"I've read your letter. Many times. I had all summer to think about it," she leans her head down to stare at the concrete sidewalk before bringing her attention back to Lance. "Unfortunately, I'm not in a good place to consider dating right now."

Normally, this is where a typical person would react in heartbreak. Cut everything off and just hide from the humility. Lance smiles and chuckles a bit to himself. Allura doesn't know what to think of it. She feels bad for turning him down and worried if this affects what just happened about music careers.

Lance let's out a big sigh and beams with a gentle smile, "Ouch." Allura's brows furrow in concern. "I sorta hoped you might say yes but guess that would be unrealistic, huh?"

"I'm sorry about this—"

—"It's nothing to worry about, Ally. I'm really interested in who you are so now I hope I can continue to get to know you as friends at least?"

This is phenomenal. She never experienced a situation like this before. Her breakup with Lotor was blunt and emotionless, Keith was an emotional rollercoaster. Lance? Was so different in handling the turn down.

"O-of course. I'd love that. . ." She stares in disbelief.

Lance continues to smile and lays a hand onto her shoulder, "It's really okay, Ally. I'll live."

"O-okay. . . Glad to hear it." Allura felt a little skeptic to believe him after the conflicts she had in the past. She didn't mean to expect it but is also glad there was no aggravation.

_Lance really is something else. . ._

"Well. I need to get going here, but let me know what your dad says. Alright?" Lance is starting to feel concerned by her reaction. It's quiet and confused, even more so like she was worried about his reaction.

She nods. "Right. Expect to hear from me, okay?"

They quickly hug each other, not for long though. She waves her goodbye and leaves in the opposite direction. Lance stands back and watches until he doesn't see sight of her. He should've known better. Once Allura is gone, he sharply turns on his heel and kicks at the ground a little.

_Idiot!_

He starts to groan in embarrassment. Of course, Allura wouldn't be ready to date. It's not clear on how long it takes for someone to be over a breakup or relationship in this matter but he should have been more considerate. It was in the moment where he felt so sure about wanting to date her few months back. She is so different from other people.

Lance felt like he could be the one to open doors for her. So now, he accepts what it is. Still hoping that their friendship isn't brittle enough to be teared a part by his advance. At least she admitted to still wanting to be part of his life. That made him happy overall and it was enough.

** **

** _I just wanna break you down so badly_ **

** _Well I trip over everything you say_ **

** _I just wanna break you down so badly_ **

** _In the worst way_ **


	5. Monsoon

** _A half moon's fading from my sight_ **

** _I see your vision in its light_ **

** _But now it's gone and left me so alone_ **

** _I know I have to find you now_ **

** _Can hear your name, I don't know how_ **

** _Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?_ **

Its been a few months since Lance returned. Unfortunately, Keith was still busy for a good reason. Shiro had asked Keith to collaborate and play opening for their show. He needed the time to practice new collaboration songs and fill in for guitar for Shiro's band, The Black Lions. They were the inspiration for Red Lion. 

Keith had come to Shiro's home next door to his old prior home. Shiro was part of a foster family which had raised him since he was an infant. Therefore, his childhood resides in the buildings memories and history, also of course inside the garage. Keith and Shiro were searching through the storage boxes for old lyric notebooks.

"You still have that old love letter?" Keith mentions as he pulls out an old envelope, dirty at the edge lines and Shiro's name in hand writing.

"Couldn't throw it away." Shiro lifts a box and stacks it onto another towards his right. "I mean I never felt the same as Adam did, back in high school."

Keith places the letter back into the box in front of him, "So what— a reminder for breaking hearts?"

Shiro dusts off his hands with a huff. Finding a specific notebook was harder than he thought. "Nah. It does help for inspiration sometimes— there!"

In the far corner, there is a pile of notebooks inside an open box that happens to have the exact notebook, placed underneath the top book, Shiro was searching for. Keith smiles a little seeing the notebook had been worn out with bits of pen marks and tiny rips at the corners of the papers. Shiro is smiling to himself while slipping out the notebook but also feeling a huge amount of nostalgia as he flips through pages.

"Wow. I had so many ideas back then," Shiro continued to read the titles until one caught his attention. "Here it is."

Keith doesn't expect him to toss the notebook in his direction but managed to catch it between his hands. After he straightens out the page, he scans over the title and reads the lyrics below. It's a bit scattered but there are literally arrows pointing and some choruses are even numbered. It takes him a few minutes to re-read the whole page.

"This is the song you talked about?" Keith asks as he turns his eyes away from the page.

Shiro is leaning against the wall and chuckles a bit, "I knew those lyrics would be put to use one day. Sometimes it's good to put ideas to rest for future use."

"Seems like you had some trouble with it." Keith snickers but is met with a playful punch to his bicep from Shiro.

"It's called progress."

The process is exciting for Keith. After the years of Shiro not being around he was able to show off his skills and how far he's come in creating music. They laughed and shared some skills for a few weeks until the real work began. Altea records is in charge of the show, which doesn't have Keith overall excited since Allura is hosting again. He can't bring himself to face her or Lance.

Speaking of Lance. . .

"I have this friend, who I created a song with." Keith nonchalantly explains, as he begins to put boxes away.

"Oh yeah? What's his name?" Shiro responds, helping Keith with the load.

"His name is Lance. The guy's a damn genius with a guitar, practically plays by ear and his lyrics go so well with the music he comes up with."

It was a subtle look but Shiro has noticed the gleam in Keith's eyes. "Go on."

"You should hear his song someday. He'd probably like to meet you one day too." Keith dusts off his hands.

Shiro can't believe what he sees. Keith is smiling brightly and his mood has positively changed within the time of mentioning this Lance. So, he wants to test the waters. "Wow. He sounds like an amazing guy."

Keith is so lost in thought about Lance. "Fucking brilliant! Never met a guy whose talented, straight forward, down to earth—"

"—attractive I might add—"

"Fuck yeah he's attrac—" Keith caught himself about to spill out further details that described a sexual attraction. He bites his bottom lip and arched a brow, turning to look at Shiro who happens to be grinning at the sight of Keith's blush. "Fuck you, man."

Shiro starts to laugh, "No thanks. Sounds like you have Lance in mind." Keith isn't upset just embarrassed he was caught crushing on Lance. Shiro motions for them to head out of the garage.

"That was a dirty trick, by the way."

Shiro shrugs as he closes the garage door behind them, they begin to walk into the pavement. "You should hear yourself talk about this guy. So, do you like him?"

Yes.

"It's kind of complicated." Keith crosses his arms.

"I've got all evening."

———

Keith had told Shiro about his breakup with Allura and moving away to a different neighbourhood and school, where he happened to meet Lance. It just so happens that he left out the trials with Allura, even mentioned that was a story for another time since he had work to attend to. Shiro understood but also made him swear to explaining the rest when they practice in the near future. So, Keith left to work.

The building was called Sincline. A bar for local night gigs, weekend shows, occasional ladies night but mainly for gathering of live music interests. Keith found work as a fill-in guitarist and bar tending. Yes, he also gained his bar tending license.

"Finally! You are late!" A young woman with two orange and pink braided extensions had spoke.

Keith huffed as he stopped in front of the small stage, “Calm down, Ezor. I’m here.”

Ezor scoffed while placing her hands against her hips, “Acxa said you’d be a pain in the ass.”

“Did she also mention you need me?” Keith smirks as Ezor rolls her eyes and turns away.

“Whatever. My girl is a whole lot better than you.”

“Yeah well, I’ll be so glad when she comes back then I can go back to bartending.”

Another young woman with short blue hair had stepped out from backstage. Keith doesn’t mind the appearance as he currently sets the amp for his guitar. Ezor sticks out her tongue until Acxa gently smacks her hand against her arm as a warning.

“Hey, Keith.”

“Hey, Acxa.”

“So— did you get to see your dream boy, yet?” Acxa teases as she leans against the nearest wall.

“Seriously— What the fuck is up with all this prying into my love life? Stay away.” Keith shakes his head and strums a few chords to test the sound.

“Tell that to your drunk ass.” Acxa laughs a little.

Keith purses his lips at the thought. He may have let out some details since his first time attending this bar. Acxa is the co-owner to the bar and benefits from the privilege to allow her band to play quite often. Since all Keith did was mope at the bar and enjoy live shows, she eventually tried to kick him out by annoyingly pry into his life. Two things: she found out he’s a really good and skilled guitarist; he’s been crushing on one guy since the beginning of summer.

“You guys want my help or not? Let’s get this shit started.”

———

Keith would often help the girls keep on point with their band. They weren’t too bad and in fact, he really enjoyed their shows. Acxa’s lyrics would remind him of all the bullshit he puts himself through, it’s most likely the reason he loved their songs. After a whole evening of practice, Keith felt his phone vibrate again. He peeked down to see that it was from Lance.

He huffs and opens up the message to read:

“I really miss you man. Let’s meet up soon.”

It’s simple and small but enough to make Keith smile. The thought of Lance brings him to remember all the memories of high school and one night in particular. He doesn’t mean to avoid Lance, everything has just been exciting and busy for good reason.

Well, to be completely honest, Keith has been worried about the letter situation between Lance and Allura. He did say he would step back, despite his own growing feelings. Lance meant a lot to Keith and that’s why his betrayal cut deep every time he thought about it. In some ways, it’s as if he needed to punish himself for what happened.

However, he can’t help how he fucking feels either!

Keith replies to the text:

“Sorry. I’ve been so into my next project and can’t wait for you to check it out :)

I fill in for a local band, I can see if I could put you on a list? Come check it out and we’ll hang out too.”

With all the physical strength he has alone, that was taking up more energy than Keith thought it would. Just to reply. Not give away how anxious he’s been to see Lance. To talk face to face. Even work on another song eventually? He can’t wait for it all.

Ding!

Keith peeks down at his screen to see Lance’s reply:

“Sure. Let me know when.”

His heart beat so fast from the reply. Keith is chuckling to himself and covering his mouth from revealing this huge grin on his face. Not that anyone was around to see it. It’s been a long while since Keith has felt a bit giddy in the heart. He even starts to pick up the pace in his walk on the way home.

** _I'm fighting all its power_ **

** _Coming in my way_ **

** _Let it take me straight to you_ **

** _I'll be running night and day_ **

** _I'll be with you soon_ **

** _Just me and you_ **

** _We'll be there soon_ **

** _So soon_ **


	6. Self Control

"What am I gonna do?!" Allura screeches into her pillow.

** _I'm so predictable_ **

** _Fall every time, ain't it pitiful?_ **

** _And it's not enough_ **

** _I tried to quit but I'm giving up_ **

** _Oh, oh_ **

Romelle rolls her eyes as she sits on the edge of her best friends mattress. "How about being honest with yourself? That might work."

Allura pops her head up from the pillow, "Are you still mad at me over that night?"

Romelle shrugs, "C'mon Ally, use your brain this time. Had you listened to me in the first place, maybe your incident with Keith wouldn't have happened, and you may have gone into a nice relationship with Lance. With a nice, clear, conscious." The two frown at each other. Allura knew Romelle was right.

Technically, she's the conscious she needs in life when it comes to her love interests. From the night of the graduation party, Romelle left that night because she refused to see Allura make a drunk fool out of herself. There is another reason but it's not worth getting into while her head is on cloud pink roses.

"Sorry. Just, you can't keep basing your feelings on everything. I don't like to see you hurt yourself." Romelle sighs a little and nudges Allura gently by her forearm.

Allura smiles a tad bit but hugs her pillow beneath her chin, "I know. . . I know."

"And it's not as if you were in a relationship to begin with, right?" Romelle wraps her arms around her best friend, trying to comfort her self doubts.

"Well, no. It's just— I feel like I might damage Lance. Do you know what I mean?"

Romelle arches a brow, "He's not fragile, Ally. I'm sure he can handle your little outbursts."

"No. No— that's not what I mean." Allura adjusts herself to sit upright on the bed. "Do you remember when I told you about the bbq party?"

Suddenly, Romelle gets the idea. She turns to face Allura, "But you can't really prove anything off sight?"

"I was there and felt it all between those two. Actually, I really felt it from Keith." She pouts her lips while her brows creased into focus. "Which— to be honest— isn't making sense to me. Especially after he up and left the way he did."

Allura is very confused by Keith's behaviour. One moment it had seemed they were going to reconcile their relationship until he came to his senses and ran off. She couldn't figure it out. One day she approached him but faced with his standoffish attitude and he even put the blame on her. She felt so offended and confused, even tried to diffuse the argument. Then one particular detail had her thinking deeply ever since.

"So did you ever talk to Keith?" Romelle crosses her arms.

With a big sigh and a moment to gather herself together, Allura faces her best friend with a serious look on her face. "I did."

"And?"

"Well— he wasn't mad at himself about the sex. He was mad at me. Told me, that I was betraying Lance?"

What in the hell—

Romelle stands from the mattress, "Oh bullshit!" Her sudden outburst costs Allura to flinch. "Since when did Keith even know Lance was into you? Let alone that you two had sex?!"

"Romelle, you're—"

—"I'm aware I'm yelling! I'm upset, Ally. Keith has no right about how he's treating you over this— and! And, he's acting like he never had any part of this situation between you two!"

Romelle grabs hold of the pillow beside Allura and screams into it. Allura is sure she heard muffled swears and inappropriate gestures about his genitals that could prevent him from having children.

Allura giggles a bit, "Suppose you're right."

"Uh uh! Don't you dare do that." Romelle quickly sits beside her, "Don't you dare belittle your self worth. Truth is, you like Lance. It took a while to figure yourself out but I've never seen you so over the moon by one letter, all summer."

"That's also true." Allura smiles to herself, remembering all the sweet details and effort Lance created into that paper. "So, nothing is holding me back. Right?"

Romelle smiles, "You don't need anyone's permission to date him. I would be upfront and honest. He deserves that much."

"What about Keith?"

"Never mind Keith. He had his chance and now, he's trying to throw you under the bus. Who knows? Maybe Keith is the one who betrayed Lance's trust, maybe Lance confided into him about you. We don't know but what we feel at this moment."

It all made logical sense. However, Allura couldn't fight against that tiny bit of worry in her heart. She was so sure about what she saw at the bbq party. From what she recalls, Lance smiled when Keith took his hand and walked away from Matt. Also, Keith had been staring at Lance the entire night.

At first, she was shocked to see this side of Keith and never knew him to be affectionate towards men in general. He was always his stoic self, even around men that were highly appealing but Lance seemed to be his focus. No matter where they were, Allura saw those two together all the time. It's just her romantic intuition.

As for the sex, she really thought and felt they may have belonged together after all. That it was life's fucked up lesson of learning who she should have chosen to stay with from the beginning. Until Keith had left her with no explanation and argued about Lance, that scenario was thrown straight out the window. So, now she's really confused about everything. Is he mad about some strange pact between Lance and himself? Or, is Keith mad at Allura for not considering Lance?

It's all so confusing.

"Alright. After some preparations with Father, I'll tell Lance how I really feel." Allura smiles at Romelle. “I still have to tell Lance the good news!”

"See? You're not wrong for loving who you love." Romelle shrugs a little at the shoulders.

Allura suddenly throws herself at Romelle, wrapping her arms around her into a tight embrace. She thanked her for always being there but that was just the problem for Romelle, wasn't it? Slowly she returns the embrace and turns her eyes toward the mirror.

The image of Allura in her arms. Her heart aches at the sight with some bitter resentment but it quickly fades once she reminds herself that yes, she definitely always be there for her. Whatever it takes.

"No problem, Ally. I'll always be here." Romelle giggles on purpose to hide her emotions.

———

Lance prepares himself in casual attire. The Sincline bar is infamous for local talent and he’s excited to see what Keith has been up to all these months. His phone suddenly rings and he turns to see a text from Allura:

“I’ve got some great news! Come by the studio next week. See you then, Lance <3”

“Whoa...” Lance blushes a little.

The heart emoji is questionable but it’s also how Allura communicates. He quickly replies and see’s another text message pop up from Keith. He suddenly feels extra special tonight. Turns out, Keith wants to meet with Lance before his stand in at the bar. Not that he’s complaining but it’s a strange feeling. At first, it felt so impossible to hang out with these two and now? They finally have time for him.

Lance shrugs and pockets his phone after replying to Keith. He hums to himself and heads out of his bedroom, “Better late than never.”

_ **Got no self control** _

_ **And I don't mean cigarettes and alcohol** _

_ **'Cause when it comes to you I can't say no** _

_ **I don't want a taste, I want it all** _


	7. Do You Want To

Lance has been waiting for at least five minutes at the old coffee shop. Keith texted he would be there pretty quick and that gave Lance some time to reminisce on old memories. He would think of the shifts he shared with Pidge, the lunches and evenings he sat at the tables with his two best friends, and even the moment he saw Keith and Allura first came through the doors. It's not as if it happened like the movies but this place definitely brought people together and it's what Lance enjoyed about it most.

The door bell rings, catching his attention from one of the tables and he lifts his head to see Keith walk in. He should've been cool about this. Maybe more calm and at least smiling towards Keith. Instead, Lance is in awe. He's staring at Keith for sure but not with excitement to see an old friend. Should he even call him that? No, Keith looks hot right now.

Keith scans the tables until he finally spots Lance in the corner. "Lance!" He smiles with a small wave.

Lance actually blushes. Hopefully not too much for it to be noticeable. "H-hey."

Keith suddenly pulls him in for a hug and Lance hugs him back but is more baffled that Keith is smiling. There never use to be smiles on that face. Well, it's probably just been a long while since he's seen Keith up close. Damn, was he always that attractive? He's wearing casual clothes but that red shirt is bringing out the hot in his image. Not to mention that black pleather hoodie jacket looks pretty damn good on him too.

"How ya been?" Keith pulls away and pockets his hands inside his jacket.

"Uh— f-fine! Just fine, actually. Been waiting on you for such a long time hehe." Lance chuckles and mirrors Keith.

"Never thought that day would come."

There is something odd about Keith's behaviour. Or, maybe it's that sly smirk he gives while turning away to walk out of the coffee shop. Lance follows after him as he sips from his cup. Once they begin to walk down the sidewalk, they start to catch up on summer break.

** _Oh I woke up tonight I said I_ **

** _I've gotta make somebody love me_ **

** _I've gotta make somebody love me_ **

** _And now I know, now I know, now I know, I know that is you_ **

** _You're lucky lucky you're so lucky_ **

"So whose band do you help out with?" Lance asks after tossing his cup into a public trash bin.

Keith purses his lips, "They don't have a name yet but it's the Sincline bar up ahead. Since my friend Acxa helps run the bar, she has free gigs to perform with her band. They're pretty good live."

"How'd you meet 'em?" Lance is interested to hear of Keith's connections in local talents within the city.

"Well, thanks to Altea Records and having us in the show, gigs have been piling up all summer. We played at Sincline once and it was an ugly night for me."

Lance can see a quick discomfort look in Keith's eyes. "Was it really that bad?"

Keith wants to talk about it. Mainly because Lance asked. Well— it has to do a lot with Lance and Allura. He shakes his head instead, "Just a stupid drunk night."

Lance isn't convinced but decides not to pry. Besides, he's more excited to see what Keith's been up to all this time.

———

"Oh look! Keith brought his boyfriend!!"

Keith rolls his eyes while Lance blushes from the outburst. Ezor has been waiting to meet Lance and it's all thanks to Keith. Although, Keith had hoped his coworkers and band mates might keep quiet about it.

"His name is Lance, by the way." Keith eyes Ezor with a warning as he walks pass the bar counter.

Lance coughs out of feeling extremely nervous. Keith didn't even deny the boyfriend fact! "Ah ha— nice to meet you." He reaches out for a handshake, surprised that Ezor vigorously shakes his hand.

"Name is Ezor. Our boss is Acxa." Ezor points to Acxa on the stage, working with cords. "Zethrid is currently in the back but she'll love knowing your here."

"Really? Why's that?" Lance is interested to know this. Did Keith mention something about him? Would he say something embarrassing?

Keith wants to slap some duct tape onto Ezor's mouth. She's clearly saying more than she should and it's because she loves to tease Keith about his never ending rambles about Lance's talent with an acoustic.

"Okay. Enough, go help Acxa." Keith mumbles as he leans over the bar counter and nudges at her arm with his own. Ezor giggles as she walks over to the stage.

The air is quiet while Keith tends to a customer and Lance relaxes himself to sit at the bar. Whatever just happened is enough to brush off until further notice. He really missed hanging out with Keith and to hear of their band's constant gigs after leaving for the summer feels like he missed out on so much. Maybe more than he realizes.

** _Well he's a friend and he's so proud of you_ **

** _He's a friend and I knew him before you, oh yeah_ **


	8. Deeper Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the song for this chapter is Deeper Conversations by Yuna~ it’s a lovely song ☺️ So have some Klance fluff~

The show was great. Lance enjoyed every moment of it and felt so impressed that Keith could play more than his punk vibe with Red Lion. The stage reminded him of the first time he witnessed Keith in his element. Now that it's late at night, Keith invites Lance over to his place like old times.

"You moved out from home?!" Lance is gaping at the apartment building.

"I needed to the space to be more creative. Also, the freedom." Keith grins at the antics from Lance. "Plus I can play my guitar in peace."

Lance watches Keith pull out a pair of keys to open the main door. The atmosphere feels mature, as if years have passed since he left for the summer break. It's like he was a whole new person. Keith finally opens the door and motions for Lance to follow him up the stairs.

** _Is your favorite color blue?_ **

———

After an hour, of checking out some home made videos of their shows and recordings of his guitar play within his cellphone, Keith sets aside his device to ask Lance if he'd like a beverage. Lance nods once he rises up from the floor, stretching out his arms and legs. The time seemed to have passed by pretty quick for Lance, he didn't even realize it was late around 3am.

"Did we really just spend all this time catching up?" Lance yawns as Keith returns with a bottle of water. It's way too late to drink now.

** _Do you always tell the truth?_ **

"I'd say so. Yeah." Keith is smiling as he slides open the door to his balcony.

Lance follows after him, feeling that cold and gentle breeze touch his hot skin. "Man that feels nice."

Keith admires this sight of Lance. Calm and relaxed. Most of all, knowing he enjoys spending time with him of all people. In all honesty, he really thought he'd be all over Allura right now.

** _Do you believe in outer-space?_ **

** _Now I'm learning you_ **

"So when's the last time you talked to Allura?"

The question brings Keith out of his haze. Lance currently stares at him with a smirk but Keith is frozen. Speechless for another minute until he turns away to stare over the ledge.

"What about Allura."

Lance felt the bitter tone. "Wow. Did you two fight while I was gone?" He laughs a little as he sips from the water bottle.

Keith is quiet and staring down at the streets. "You could say that." Deep down, it pained Keith to lie. It's clear that Lance has no idea what happened between himself and Allura.

** _Is your skin as tanned as mine?_ **

** _Does your hair flow sideways?_ **

This all gives off a major déjà vu. If Lance recalled correctly, Keith and Allura kept everyone out of the loop when they fought. He felt left out and to learn that the two still have these private moments without him, it stings to think about it.

"Whatever it is. I'm sure you two will eventually figure it out." Lance smirks to himself.

Keith turns his head to see Lance lean his chin among his palm. Tilting his head while the breeze gently brushes his bangs across his forehead. The image burns itself into Keith's memory. Lance is naturally handsome. The outline of his jaw and bridge of his nose might be Keith's favourite.

Lance decides to peek over at Keith, who seems to be lost in thought while staring at him. Not that Lance doesn't mind, he currently catches onto the growth of Keith's mullet hair. The edges are still rough but clearly longer.

_What could have happened back then?_ Lance thinks to himself.

** _Did someone take a portion of your heart?_ **

** _Now I'm learning you_ **

"Might as well take a picture." Lance chuckles as Keith finally snaps out of it and immediately becomes flustered.

** _And if you don't mind_ **

** _Can you tell me_ **

** _All your hopes and fears_ **

Keith mentally hit himself for staring way too long. As he's turned away, Lance feels like this is a perfect time to test the waters.

** _And everything that you believe in_ **

** _Would you make a difference in the world_ **

"Hey, Keith?"

The volume of Lance's voice feels like a whisper. A whisper that is a lot closer than he imagined. Keith turns to see Lance stand a lot closer than usual. Face to face and both eyes locked onto each other.

"Y-yeah?" Keith arches a brow, trying to keep his composure.

Lance tilts his head, "You sure you're not bisexual either?"

** _I'd love for you to take me to a deeper conversation_ **

Keith's eyes widen a bit, "Maybe. Maybe not?"

Lance rolls his eyes, "C'mon. You telling me you don't remember that night at all? Back at your moms house, in your room, after a night of drinking?"

** _Only you can make me_ **

Now it felt like a rock hit the bottom of Keith's stomach. He quickly turns to fully face towards Lance, "You remember?!"

Lance couldn't help but laugh. "Holy shit. So you were aware after all this time?"

Keith is feeling embarrassed but Lance? Seems to be loving this. What a dirty trick just to get Keith to confess. Loving how riled up Keith turned out to be from the surprise of question.

"I can't believe you remember! After all this time— why didn't you say anything?!" Keith furrows his brows.

Lance stands back while crossing his arms, "You never said anything either. So we're even." He playfully grins at Keith.

With a palm to his face, Keith groans and turns away. "We were drunk Lance. Maybe we both felt a tad bit horny enough to kiss each other but it never went farther than that."

"No I totally get it. I mean— all sorts of men tend to fall for my good looks at parties so it's understandable." Lance dramatically lays a hand to his chest before mimicking Keith's lean on the ledge.

Keith rolls his eyes, "Maybe I am but I'm not all that concerned about it, alright?"

Lance chuckles as he playfully bumps into Keith's arm, "Hey, don't worry. It was a drunk phase. I get it. Doesn't change how I see you."

** _I've let my guard down for you_ **

Maybe Keith wanted Lance to see him differently. At least from an angle where it's not hiding Keith's newfound attraction towards Lance. The sound is toned down to a silence again. It's not awkward. It felt more of a wall that had been broken down between the two of them.

Keith looks at Lance from the corner of his eyes, "What if it changed how I see you?"

** _And in time you will too_ **

Lance's eyes widened. He turned to look at Keith, who now turned to meet his gaze. They stare at each other for a moment until Lance gives a saddened smile.

"You shouldn't talk so open minded like that. Besides, I've still yet to get over Allura." Lance lowers his head, resting his chin on top of his folded hands.

** _And if you don't mind_ **

** _Can you tell me_ **

** _All your hopes and fears_ **

"What do you mean?" Keith didn’t expect this sort of rejection but continues to stare at Lance. "I thought you two established your feelings already?"

Lance shrugs, "She read my letter but told me she wasn't ready. I respect her choice but it hurt to feel rejection too. So I can't exactly take my mind off her lately."

_So that’s what happened_. Keith thought to himself as he looked up to the stars. “Sorry it turned out that way.” He murmurs.

“It’s no big deal. It’s my fault for assuming she’d be up for a relationship after Lotor you know?” Lance stares down at the empty streets.

“Stop that. She’d be lucky to have you.” Keith nudges his arm against Lance.

** _And everything that you believe in_ **

** _Would you make a difference in the world_ **

It may have been his imagination but Lance could swear that Keith is subtly flirting with him. “Yeah. Sure. I’m not guitarist or some rich boy.”

“Yes, you are a musician. Lance. You just need to come out of your shell but that doesn’t mean you don’t deserve someone like Allura.” Keith cringed at the choice of words. As much as he wanted to pursue whatever this is with Lance, is it fair while he’s deep in a crush?

Lance tilted his head to the side as he looks over to Keith. “You’re just saying that.”

** _I'd love for you to take me to a deeper conversation_ **

“Wha— I am not!” Keith growls and shakes his head. He stands up straight and turns his body to face Lance, “Lance, you’ve always been fine just the way you are. You’re talented and confident, let alone your pure ambition for the things and people you love. Don’t sell yourself short because someone can’t see that in you. You know exactly what you’ve got to offer.”

** _Only you can make me_ **

Lance is speechless. He can’t help but smile though. It’s not that Keith knew what to say, more like he is speaking out of honesty. He’s never known Keith to be a kiss ass so the little speech means a lot to Lance.

“Thank you, Keith.”

For the rest of the night, Lance and Keith decide to sleep. Lance takes the couch while Keith makes himself a bed on the floor, he had a bedroom just it felt rude to not spend time with Lance. Even if it meant physically being away from him. Plus, they were past the point of boundaries a long time ago thanks to their drunken cuddles.

Keith is glad he took the time to spend an evening with Lance. With his upcoming project, he’s sure to be busy for a while. On another note, he is secretly upset. Not over the rejection from Allura but from the fact she never said anything to Lance about their mistake.

_So she chose to keep quiet_. Keith can’t exactly be mad at her about it, heck he wasn’t really saying much himself.

As Keith turns to his side, he looks up on the couch. Lance is fast asleep. Calm and breathing gently like there’s nothing in the world to worry about. Keith’s anxiety suddenly sparks.

_Lance has to know_. . .

** _Does your name rhyme with mine?_ **


	9. Thunder

_ **Just a young gun with a quick fuse** _

_ **I was uptight, wanna let loose** _

_ **I was dreaming of bigger things** _

_ **And wanna leave my own life behind** _

It wasn't easy coming face to face with the one and only, Alfor of Altean records. Allura met Lance first thing in the morning to give him some pointers to edit his approach for the music industry. They shared over some cup of coffee, which might've been a little over board since the caffeine caused Lance to feel jittery. That interview felt a tad bit too intense.

So for now, Lance will spend two months as an intern. Should Alfor agree he's capable of working in the music industry, adapt to the ways of business and clients, assist musicians and gain a valuable understanding of music producing then Lance will be hired full time. There is a catch of course, Lance also has to attend courses to better learn how t use certain programs and build more skills in that area while he works as an intern. Paperwork is tedious and student loans seem the worse but he's inspired enough to chase after this opportunity.

Lance is leaning over the railings outside of the building, catching some new fresh air to let loose of the anxiety. Clacking shoes are padding their way towards Lance from behind at an alarming rate.

He turns to find Allura near his face, "So?! How did it go?"

Lance blushes and turns away to save face, "It uh— Hah. I gotta admit, your dad is intense."

Allura frowns, "You two didn't get along?" She was sure that she spoke enough positivity about Lance to try win her dad over. Well, that may have been unrealistic but it was worth the shot.

Lance straightens his posture, "Actually, he's allowing me to be an intern." He grins once he sees the look on Allura's face change into a much happier smile.

"That's great!"

"R-right?" Lance nervously chuckles. He just can't rid of the nerves he has leftover from the interview.

Allura gently smiles as she observes Lance trying to calm himself. It's admirable to see such bravery. "Proud of you, Lancey."

The nickname has him blushing furiously. Since when did he become Lancey? They exchange a look before Allura turns away.

"I have to get back but we can have dinner later?"

Lance stares for a moment. "You mean like a date?"

"We could call it a celebration, Lance. I admit my father is a bit much and meeting with him must of been difficult. We should end today with celebrating your victory."

Lance is speechless. He just nods and watches Allura wave goodbye before walking back into the building. Once she's out of sight, he takes a deep breath and exhales loudly.

"What is going on today.."

———

** _Not a yes sir, not a follower_ **

** _Fit the box, fit the mold_ **

** _Have a seat in the foyer, take a number_ **

** _I was lightning before the thunder_ **

A few hours later, Lance is at home and on video chat with Pidge and Hunk.

Hunk:_ "Wait, wait, wait— She asked you out to dinner?"_

Pidge smirks and laughs on her screen. Lance isn't amused and arched a brow. "Yeah. She's the one who initiated it. Not me."

Pidge:_ "She probably felt you were nervous and didn't want to make you feel obligated."_

Hunk: _"Pidge, c'mon. It's Lance. Loverboy Lance."_

"Not helping!" Lance sighs frustrated as he bangs his forehead against the desk.

His two best friends give Lance an empathetic look on the split screens.

Pidge:_ "I just meant that, maybe she wanted to ease the atmosphere and asked you herself instead of waiting for you to ask her. You two have been texting a lot lately."_

Lance perks up his head, "That's just it. I'm confused about this." He reaches back to scratch the frustration building on his neck.

Hunk: _"Why?"_

"Let me bring you two up to speed." Lance fixes his posture on his chair.

He begins to explain the situation of his letter and Allura's response. The fact that they've both decided to move on from the confession for so long and just be friends is the problem. Now it seems Allura wants to spend more time lately with Lance in person. He's not exactly feeling like it's on a platonic level either. She's been reaching out to grab his hand more often than usual and sitting beside him. Not that he's complaining but he's sure that this isn't "just being friends" behaviour.

Hunk: _"Ohh, I get it now."_

Pidge:_ "Sounds like she changed her mind?"_

Lance crosses his arms over his chest, "I don't know. Maybe I should see where she stands now?" His friends shrug on the screens. "C'mon guys, I just really need some good advice before I ever hear from you two again."

Hunk and Pidge have been very busy at the Garrison school. Lance is lucky to hear from them over the weekends of they're not studying on campus.

Pidge:_ "Sorry, Lance. Looks like this is something you have to decide on your own. I ain't good with romance."_

Hunk agrees with Pidge. _"She's right man. We believe in you though."_

Pidge:_ "Yeah. You're smart and made a good decision over the relationship with my brother. You can do this."_

Lance can't help but laugh a little. He feels the honesty and sincerity from his two best friends. Telling Lance to believe in himself is as good as it gets from Hunk and Pidge.

"Thanks you two. Miss you guys so much." Lance leans himself on the desk, resting his chin on top of his forearms.

For the rest of the video chat, they share some good old memories and newly developed ones from their time at the Garrison, and Lance's lonely hangouts at home. They may have mentioned they missed each other more than once but it was good mental therapy. Lance just hopes the best for Hunk and Pidge.

———

Allura sits with her father in a meeting over budgets and event plannings. Once the rest of the staff leave the room, her father asks her to stay behind.

"Is something the matter?" She asks as she remains seated.

"I have a new project for you." Alfor smiles and closes his folder. "Your hosting came out a huge success before summer last year and I would like to sponsor this upcoming concert with your help."

Alfor pulls up a random letter from his folder, motioning for Allura to read it. As she takes the paper and overlooks the details, she's surprised to see an old familiar band name present.

"Black Lion— They're here?" Allura's eyes widened.

Of course she would remember Shiro's band. They were one of the first musicians her father helped broaden their horizon. Herself and Keith would attend every single local show before they left town to tour in the country. They eventually grew from Alfor's company but he was proud to have been part of their history.

"I decided to sponsor their tour concert here in Plat City.” Alfor grins as he folds his hands on top of the table.

“But I— This is much more than hosting an event.” Allura stares down at the letter.

“Well that’s because I want you to be the project manager of their concert.”Allura opens her mouth but nothing comes out. Alfor starts to laugh with excitement as he stands from his seat.

Allura isn’t feeling confident about the situation. “Can’t any other person do this?”

“Unfortunately, the usuals are occupied with clients across the country. Since the Black Lion’s are here in the city, it should be comfortable enough for you to partake.”

The letter was dated half a year ago. Shiro requested for Altean Records to sponsor the concert. Naturally, Alfor had already agreed and took care of the venue costs and such. As a father, he would like Allura to take over from there.

Allura huffs and slides the letter into her own folder. “I see.”

“It’s an essential task, Allura. If you don’t feel up to it, I will understand.” Alfor stares at his daughter for an answer. He would like Allura to take over the company some day but he wouldn’t push her into unknown territory either.

“No, I can do this. I do like working here and I wouldn’t mind a career working in the music industry.” Allura smiles to herself, lost in thought that she may be sharing the same office space with Lance one day.

“Fantastic!” Alfor suddenly claps his hands together. “Also, there’s one more matter at hand in Shiro’s request.”

Not exactly knowing what to expect, she turns to her father. “What’s that?”

“Shiro would like you to involve Red Lion.”


	10. 10 - Manners

Holidays have passed and Lance underestimated his tasks at the studio. Once he finally relaxed at home, he must have slept for a whole day. Of course, Pidge and Hunk came into town for a nice weekend visit. Keith popped in for a bit but decided to head out of town with Shiro for a few shows. Lance didn't know exactly why Keith left but he was glad to be hanging out with Allura in the mean time.

Before Spring, Lance succeeded in applying for a two year diploma program in the coming fall. Tons of nerve wracking but Allura's company helped him have some confidence. The doubting part of him built up from the weird atmosphere between them. He couldn't bring himself to outright talk to Allura about their friendship. He's not even sure if that's what it is? 

So, this morning, Lance just finished bringing coffee for everybody and their meeting today. As he went for a break, Romelle came outside to join him on the bench.

"Already burnt out?" She giggles as she sits down.

Lance huffs before he sits up straight, "Nope! Just building up my hype for the day." They laugh with each other.

"You seem excited?"

Lance can't help but grin. "Yeah, of course! I just heard from the others that Allura's meeting with Keith about including Red Lion in Shiro's music festival."

Romelle tilts her head, "You know Shiro?"

"Ah— no. I just didn't wanna call him Sir or anything . That'd be weird."

"Oh— oh! You're going to be helping Allura?" Romelle beams with a smile.

Lance nods, "Should be exciting! I'll get to see backstage with Keith and the other awesome bands."

Romelle nods at the thought. From what she recalls, Allura and Keith never confirmed about what happened with them in the summer. Allura hasn't ever mentioned it until she complained about it when her father first gave her the project.

"Well yeah but— you still have to work like the rest of us." Romelle gives a smirk as Lance rolls his eyes.

"Gee thanks for the reminder."

The air grows silent for a bit. Lance and Romelle like you enjoy the natural sounds of downtown before heading into the murmurs of music producing and recording. 

"Romey?"

"Hm?" She looks at Lance.

Lance bites his bottom lip. Wondering how he can word this properly. "Has Allura ever mentioned if we're official?"

The subject caught her off guard and she stares at him with wide eyes. "Wha— since when?!"

"Guess that answers my question." Lance sighs to himself until Romelle grabs him by the shoulders.

"No, no, no, no— what makes you think that?"

Lance probably should have thought this through some more. "I Uh— well, before Christmas break or so, Allura asked me out to dinner."

"And you went?" He merely nods while she lets go of his shoulders. "She asked you to dinner?"

"Like I was going to say 'no'. I've had the biggest crush on her in high school."

"Okay but, has she confirmed this?"

"Well that's why I'm asking you?"

They stare at each other for a moment. Romelle starts to burst out laughing while Lance rolls his eyes again. He crosses his arms while Romelle mutters about how oblivious he can be or why he never asked. Lance just had too much on his mind to figure this out.

"Okay, okay! Enough! C'mon now, you're not suppose to be mean about this."

Romelle wipes a laughing tear from the corner of her eye. "Oh Lance, my friend. I think you should just ask her about it."

He thought about it. More than twice in a day, every time they hung out in and out of work. Lance has had cold feet and just enjoyed the moment instead. It sounds sad but he doesn't want to look idiotic either.

"Well, we've been hanging out a lot and we're getting close- Never mind. Forget I asked."

Romelle clears her throat, "Hang on. I'm sorry okay? Seriously, ask her. I've never heard her say anything personally."

Lance arches his eyebrow, "Not gonna help me out with your best friend benefits?"

Romelle opened her mouth but closed it right away. Instead of furthering an uncomfortable topic for herself, she stands up from the bench and dusts off her blazer.

"Nope. On your own, Loverboy." Romelle walks back into the building.

In an odd way, Romelle has been very helpful with the internship all these months but whenever something small was about Allura, she just shrugged him off. He's beginning to see a pattern here. 

"Okay. Thanks for nothing, love you Romey." Lance shakes his head.

As Romelle walks into the building, she relaxes the tension in her body. It never bothered her before but she finds herself jealous a lot these days. Her feelings for Allura must be growing stronger. Romelle doesn't feel hundred percent certain that the feeling is either lust or love. The last thing she could do is force it on her best friend, whose attention is focused on other people anyway.

Still. Romelle shakes it off for the rest of the day. In fact, there are more interesting things to look forward to after Allura's meeting.

\---

Allura sat inside the coffee shop, nervous and tapping the plastic cup with her nails. She had hope that Keith would be mature in the meeting at least. 

Back to the following day after the graduation party, Allura asked Keith to stop by her house. Her father was surprised to see him there at all. She remembers that she was confused and worried about doing something wrong with Keith. Once he'd shown up, he was upset and verbally attacked her, yelling things like she should've been more careful and that she was clueless as usual. Even mentioning Lance was still a mystery.

Allura didn't get the meaning behind it all but she wasn't going to stand for Keith acting so hostile. So, she did the next best option and that was to boot him off the property.

"Hi."

Hearing Keith's voice from nowhere has Allura look up with wide eyes, also clenching that small coffee cup in her hands. Keith raised a brow from the action and sat himself across from Allura.

"Fantastic, we can get started." She begins to speak as he turns and reaches for her bag.

"So is this for paperwork?" Keith adjusts himself in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest.

Allura clicks her pen, sorting through the papers of her folder. "Safety precautions and hopefully we won't be sued if instruments or equipment become damaged. Other than that, your band's consent for usage of photos."

Keith eyed her carefully. The way her finger would shake, just a little, each flip of the pages and miniature writing. "So you're not going to ask why Shiro included our band last minute?"

Allura slid over the papers in front of Keith and straightened her posture, "I admit, I was surprised the Black Lion's had come into town at first. I think a music festival with my father was inevitable though."

Keith shrugs as he picks up the papers, reading over it. The awkward silence left her on edge a little. Keith would ask what he needed to before signing on behalf of Red Lion. Allura wished for the jitters to pass as she tries to maintain a professional image.

"One thing I would like to bring to the table is merchandise. Does Red Lion have their own?" she folds her hands neatly among the table.

Keith stacks the paper before setting them down, "Few shirts and stickers. Nothing big."

"I'd like to help in that area. Would you be open for merchandise by Altea? Slight fee, the band will be in charge of selling them items off stage. We'll have an employee present while you perform." Allura inhales quietly. "It's fine if you don't. I just want to help out as much as I can. Plus, do you have any questions about the venue or placement of equipment?"

An awkward silence. Keith stares at Allura, as if he's considering a choice of words. "Sure, that sounds good."

"Alright, well I'm a little short for time. If you have any more questions, you know how to reach me Keith." She reaches over for the stacked paper and slips them back in the folder. 

"Can I ask something?" Keith finally speaks.

Allura zips up her bag, "Mm what's that?"

_ **We tried** _

_ **Oh, we tried** _

"Why didn't you tell Lance about that night?"

She looks over to Keith, "Pardon?"

"The graduation party. When we all met at the airport, you acted like nothing happened." Keith uncrossed his arms. "Even when he came back, I'm surprised he didn't mention it at all."

_ **What goes around comes around** _

_ **Now it's right back here to haunt you** _

Allura adjusts in her seat, "I apologized for being an embarrassing drunk that night to Lance. I didn't mean to behave that way towards him." 

Keith shakes his head, "No- I meant about us."

"I'm.. not following- He knows you and I have broken up a long time ago." She tilts her head.

Keith folds his arms across his chest, "Ally."

If it wasn't for the tone, Allura finally realizes that Keith was talking about the following morning of the graduation party. Her stomach feels like it tightens as her shoulders tense up as well. 

It wasn't meant to be a secret. Allura had other things on her mind during that time. They never really talked about it because of Keith's attitude. She doesn't understand why Keith is upset about Lance, which is feeling a tad bit annoying.

Keith and Allura fixed their postures to sit straight in their chairs.

"Why bring this up now? It was like half a year ago." She asked.

"You don't think he deserves to know? Especially now that he likes you."

Allura felt insulted. "Alright, why haven't you told him?"

**We tried**

**(I earned my wings teaching guys like you)**

Keith nearly stutters over his own words. "Th-that's not the point here-"

-"Tell me why it is."

He didn't like how this conversation was beginning to turn out. "To be completely honest, I feel like you're giving him the run around. Lance deserves an explanation from you. You're the one he likes and is trying to date."

Allura clicks her tongue and reaches for the handle of her bag, "Lance and I talked about his feelings already, Keith. I don't think I need to explain our mistake to him, just to prove I'm interested and loyal."

Keith clenched his jaw a tad bit. Hearing Allura call the incident a mistake was hard to hear. Which it was, a very bad mistake but Keith is starting to take this topic personal.

"We actually went on a date and work together now. Why would you and I be a concern? We are over, aren't we?" She leans on the table top, crossing her arms.

"Seriously? You don't think its betraying him? Flirting with him one minute, then us having sex that same night, ain't a problem? I don't find that fair." Keith mirrors Allura.

She shakes her head, "Let's take this outside."

"Fine with me." Keith and Allura stand from the table and gather their things before heading outside.

_ **Oh, we tried** _

_ **(To keep your mouth shut, so keep your mouth shut)** _

Once they're out the door, Keith turns around and pockets his hands inside his jacket. "Well?"

Allura takes a deep breath before eyeing Keith. "That night, I literally thought we were getting back together. I mean why else would I even agree to having sex with you? Do you think I'm promiscuous now?!"

Keith takes a step back as Allura steps closer. "I never said that!"

"You're implying it! Gosh- My fault for following after my feelings. I wanted to get back with you, it may have been a poor choice to flirt with Lance but I was drunk, I apologized about that already." She huffs and looks away.

It takes a few minutes for Keith to take in Allura's out burst. "You wanted to get back together?"

Allura wipes away a small tear, "Mhm but you've shown that isn't what you really wanted. You yelled at me when I was completely worried I've done something wrong, so maybe you could at least explain that to me!"

What was the real reason?

Keith can't seem to answer her right away. So he avoids eye contact, "Before, it was what I wanted. More than anything but not anymore.."

_ **Now you lost what I found** _

_ **But I'm right back here to haunt you** _

Allura looks at Keith. "It is unnecessary to be bringing up the past like this."

Keith finally looks at her, "Lance deserves better." He relaxes the tension building up in his shoulders. "I don't think Lance should be dating you."

The audacity. Allura bites her bottom lip, desperately trying not to lose her cool over the statement. Who did Keith think he was? 

"What happens with me and Lance, is none of your business."

Keith arched a brow, "It is my business when he can possibly get hurt. You can't make up your mind when it comes to your emotions. If anything ever happened where you and Lance disagree- he'll be hurt, a lot more than usual. He likes you. You push everyone away when you try to figure shit out. Dating him is a bad idea!"

"Excuse you! You are being an asshole, Keith Kogane!" Allura yells, causing a few passing people to stare for a moment. She clears her throat, "Our meeting is done. I need to leave now."

Now he really looks like an asshole. Given how he approached Allura just now, yelling at her again over his own frustration, there could have been a way more better approach. 

"Allura I-"

-"Look! I don't know what this is, that you're trying to pull here, but I don't deserve your shit. Lance is an adult and he can decide if he wants to date me and so can I. Deal with your jealous bullshit!" 

He never heard Allura swear like that before. "I am not jealous!"

"You know- you're the one who can't let this go. Why is that? If it's not jealousy." 

Keith was feeling it, a bad word vomit but his anger knows no bounds better than his frustrations. 

"Because I would never do any of the things you've done to me- to him!"

They both widen their eyes. Allura scoffs and shakes her head, "You talk as if you like him." 

Keith doesn't appreciate the brush off, even if he didn't mean to spill out a secretive honesty. He can't let her belittle this and maybe it's time he's more honest with himself too.

"I do. Allura."

It hurts in the heart to hear. Allura is shocked and lost for words, she can't even speak right now. She stares at Keith while piecing together assumptions and intuitive gut feelings she put aside. Keith likes Lance.

"So that's the real reason. You're projecting yourself onto him- Keith, you can't decide for him just because you realized you like him!" Allura takes a breather for herself and quickly takes a peek at the time. "It looks to me like you are the one who has some explaining to do, rather than put the blame on me."

Is that really what he was doing? Keith doesn't want to believe it. No, he had the opportunity to hold Allura accountable, didn't he?

"How can you keep doing this to people? Like your actions, choices you've made, don't affect people in your life?" Keith eyes Allura as she sends out a text to her driver.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She tries to ignore Keith.

"You're inconsiderate Allura."

"Oh, like you? Acting like a saint, like you're not the one who apparently betrayed him for having sex with me?" She was getting tired of the argument. Inconsiderate or not, she won't allow Keith to treat her this way anymore. "You and I made a choice that had nothing to do with Lance. I made a mistake of thinking we could ever go back to that relationship. I can't even imagine Lance being with someone like you, whose an asshole and has anger issues."

Keith just stands there and glares at her. "I would never do that to him-"

-"Oh but you did, Keith. You chose to have sex with me. I didn't make you choose but thank God you ran away. Disaster avoided."

The vehicle had finally pulled up along the sidewalk. Allura opens the door and tosses in her bag, she sighs as she hangs onto the door. "I just hope you can act right for the sake of the concert, at least." 

With that, she entered the car and slammed her door shut. Keith watches as the vehicle drives away but he remains on the same spot. Standing and staring at his feet. After all this yelling and throwing shade to each other, Keith is realizing he fucked up. Again.


	11. The Only

** _Who's drinking 'by myself_ **

** _Wishing that I was somewhere else_ **

** _Talkin' to voices in my head_ **

** _Because at least they're listening_ **

** _Right here's an easy place to hide_ **

** _I'll stay in bed and shut the blinds_ **

** _Don't even know where I would go_ **

Keith sat by the window to his outdoor balcony. He strummed away while staring outside. Weeks passed since his stupid argument with Allura but he kept himself in check when he had to. He'd never forgive himself for jeopardizing the bands opportunity to perform at such a big event. The chance to expand their music was top priority.

Now that Keith knew he has feelings for Lance, it's been hard to face him. He was so confused about everything. Wondering if his own confession was meant to win the argument or hurt Allura. His emotions were all over the place so he made excuses to hang out. Then his phone rang.

"Yeah?"

_"So when was my beautiful son going to tell his mother about this wonderful concert he's going to partake in?"_

The sound of his mother's voice causes him to sit up right. "Mom! How'd you hear about that?"

_"Does it really matter?"_ She giggles on the other side of the phone.

He smiles at the sound. It's been such a long time he heard from her. "Not really but yeah- We're opening up for Shiro. Isn't that awesome?"

_"Yes and my son couldn't invite his own mother to one of his shows."_

Keith winced at the sarcastic tone. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to forget about you."

_"It's fine, Keith. I'm just happy your happy."_

That is the icing on the cake. Keith isn't happy at all but he should be. "Y-yeah. It's going to be a good one." He adjusts himself to sit back in the same position by the window, laying his phone down and Mom on speaker.

_"You don't sound happy."_

"Nothing gets past you." Keith jokes as he starts to strum his guitar again.

_"Uhuh. So what's wrong?"_

Where to start? He yelled at Allura and argued with her. Ignoring and making excuses to hang out with Lance because he couldn't figure out if he really liked him?

"Just making an ass of myself again."

_"I'm going to assume that's because of your temper."_

"Yeap." He emphasizes the pop sound.

Krolia can be heard sighing._ "Keith. It's not the end of the world. If you messed up, it doesn't hurt to try turn things around. Whoever it is that you have it bad with."_

Did he ever. "Mom. I messed up with a friend of mine and now I don't know where I stand on all of this. It's getting worse."

_"I don't think its impossible to make up but- why not tell me how you're feeling?"_

"I'm anxious. Like very anxious. I also have something to tell you."

Krolia wasn't sure what to make of it._ "Go on?"_

Keith stops strumming his guitar and takes a huge breather. "I think I like Lance."

_"Lance. Lance McClain?"_

"Yeah." Keith tries to make out her tone of voice.

_"Keith!"_ she yells on the phone.

Keith winces again. He didn't know telling his Mom this would get him this type of reaction. "Mom I know its weird but-"

-_"You two better not have had sex in your room!"_

"What- No, Mom- We didn't have sex! How can you say something so embarrassing!" Keith starts to become flustered. Beaming red on his face, he actually hides behind his hands. Krolia is laughing on speaker.

"I thought you'd be more weird about this." Keith mumbles as he peaks out the window.

"_Oh you're behaving like a virgin- I know you ain't, by the way._" She giggles.

"Anyways. I'm not gay but turns out I like Lance and dated Allura?" Keith shrugged to himself, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"_Okay then, so what? You're still my son and I love you. So what if you like Lance, you're free to like or fall in love with anyone as far as I'm concerned."_

Keith did assume his mom would possibly be weird about it. It's a feeling of relief to have a parent like her and his dad. "You're taking this a lot better than I imagined."

_"Better than Lance did?"_

As always, Keith's mother would catch on pretty quick. Not exactly on point but her instincts often turn out to be phenomenal.

"Not exactly. Lance is bisexual, by the way. Allura found out and I kind of said I did like him but now I'm not sure.. feeling like I did it out of spite but part of me still feels like it's true."

Krolia sighs on the phone. _"Okay, so did you tell Lance how you feel?"_

"That's the problem. He doesn't know and he's currently into Allura; my ex."

Silence on the phone. Keith seems to be eager for his ears to be chewed off, hoping Krolia would do so. He's not even sure where things go from here. Does he just buck up and tell Lance, hoping he'll change his mind? Or does he not say anything and watch the possibility of Allura not being so serious in dating him?

Maybe he's even afraid they'll both eventually fall in love. Meaning Keith would have to endure being around his ex and crush altogether. His mind can travel into dark places pretty quick when he's not talking.

"_That sounds complicated Keith."_

Keith nervously laughs, suddenly covering his mouth and leaning against the window. Banging his head against the glass once and Krolia calls out his name.

"_What was that?"_

"I don't know what to do, Mom. I hurt Allura and now the guy I like might be dating her— I just wish this wasn't happening to me." Keith sniffs, wiping away the one tear from his eye.

"_Hey now— you can handle anything. As for your feelings, you'll know what to do one day. Right now, allow yourself to just feel lonely. If that doesn't work you can always come visit me. There's always a choice."_

Keith takes a moment to think about it. Krolia suggested he should get back to her when he decides what to do and that she'll be there when he needs it most. The comfort of his mother feels so whole that he smiles warmly to himself.

"I'll talk to you later, Mom. Love you."

"_See you my boy."_

Keith ends the call and picks up his guitar again. Strumming cords randomly while he tries to think about what to do next.

———

** _But I know that there's gotta be somebody out there_ **

** _There's gotta be somebody somewhere_ **

** _Who needs company_ **

** _And it's comforting to know_ **

** _I can't be the only one_ **

** _Whos's lonely tonight_ **

** _No, I can't be the only_ **

Allura sits on the edge of her bed. Scanning old pictures of her and Keith. With a huff she decides to redecorate. Keith went to far and over the line.

Some of the things he said were hard to endure. Not once had she thought she was selfish or biased when it came to her feelings and relationships. Then again, maybe he was right. Lotor left her after all. Keith held a lot of anger and bitterness.

Still. Keith crossed the line.

She sighs as she comes across Lance's letter. "What do I do now.."

When she thinks about Keith, she can recall the good memories they shared. When it comes to Lance, she starts to feel calm and free.

However, Keith likes Lance. Lance currently likes her. Keith and Lance have grown pretty close. If she left Lance alone, she may miss out on the most amazing relationship she'd ever had before but Keith wouldn't be upset with her. If she does date Lance, Keith will be furious and never speak to her again. At least that's how she imagines it.

Allura hadn't consider her actions and consequences before. It's not that she was unaware that she hurt people but if they can see something she can't— well it's better to be mindful altogether. She pulls out her cellphone and texts Lance.

Not sure if she's doing the right thing but she won't allow Keith's anger to determine her happiness. Allura admits to herself that Lance is a wonderful guy, he's respectful and like her best friend. Why shouldn't she give this a shot? She receives a text from Lance. As she reads, she smiles to herself.

The text contained a request for another date. Allura was happy to see that Lance agreed.

"Can't wait.." she mumbles to herself.

———

** _One with nobody to call_ **

** _This city makes me feel so small_ **

** _A million people in this town_ **

** _But I could scream without a sound_ **

** _So I could hide and pass the time_ **

** _Talk to someone I met online_ **

** _To make myself feel less alone_ **

Lance laid down on his bed. Staring at the long list of texts he's been sending Keith. Only to receive mini replies that he was either busy or laughed at his jokes. He felt like he was annoying Keith.

"I don't get it. Why won't he just talk to me?" Lance groans before he drops the phone onto the bed.

Did he do something wrong? Was he lame to hang out with now that this Shiro guy came back into town?

Lance couldn't understand or even manage to think of a positive solution.

All he wanted was to share and talk about all the things he managed to do for himself with Keith. They got so close that Lance feels like he can tell him anything. It's too bad he don't swing the same direction as Lance, he'd give Keith a shot for sure.

The thought makes him blush a little. "Cut it out, Lance— don't be a perv." He chants to himself.

Yeah, he's thought about it. More than once. Always wondered what Keith would say if Lance had thrown that idea out there. He couldn't if he tried. It didn't feel right to be asking Keith one moment about Allura then suddenly jumping the gun because he found him hot.

Nope. Lance could never do that to him, he's pretty sure he's straight too so shame on those insatiable thoughts!

Ding!

Lance picked up his phone so fast. He assumed it was Keith but was surprised to see Allura's name instead.

"Huh. Well I suppose I'm dating Allura now.."

It wasn't wrong to assume so, right?

"But I don't.. I should feel happy!" Lance yells in his room.

Suddenly, Rachel bursts into his room. "Happy to lend me your facial cream?"

Lance tosses his phone aside and sits up properly on his bed. "You have a job. Why not buy your own?"

"Some of us save money and you're my brother so— how's the concert thingy coming along?" She talks while searching through the different containers on the dresser.

"Uhuh. Thanks for ignoring me— Uh, it's going great.I get to assist Allura through the whole thing."

"Allura? The girl you've been crushing on?" Rachel finally finds a specific small jar and sits herself on the edge of the bed.

"Mhm. Beautiful woman she is."

"Definitely." Rachel starts to apply the cream to her face. "So why hasn't she been introduced to the family yet?"

Lance shrugs, "We just started dating. I can't tell if she's serious about me."

"Oh so you want commitment?" She closes the container.

"It's— well— c-cut it out! You're ruining my brain.." Lance groans as he messes up his own hair. "I just really like her. I need more time to figure out the rest."

Rachel pauses before turning to look at her brother, "Time? But you're dating her. You're way past figuring out if she likes you back."

Lance pauses too. His wide eyes and the silence gives Rachel some discomfort.

"Lance. Do you even wanna date this girl?"

"Stop it. I wrote her a song and I've been pining since high school. I look forward to seeing her everyday and we get along fine. Of course, I wanna date her." Lance arches a brow.

Rachel huffs, "But not get into a relationship with her?"

"Maybe? I just don't like jumping to conclusions. My relationship with Matt really screwed with me." Lance tosses one of his pillows to Rachel's backside.

"Oh Lance. Lance, Lance, Lance." Rachel repeats as she scoots closer. "You can't let that get in the way. What happened with Matt is what happened with Matt. Allura might be better or the best, you won't know unless you give the benefit of the doubt."

Rachel can often be just as bad as his sister Veronica. They both pry into his romantic life and tease him. He appreciates the meaning behind it all but the topic seems off for Lance.

“I don’t think that’s what really bothers me.” Lance huffed and laid back down.

Rachel purses her lips, “Okay. So what is it then?”

“It’s Keith.” Lance stares up at the ceiling. “Haven’t heard a word from him and it’s bugging the hell out of me. Like all of a sudden he’s too good for me!”

“The ‘mullet’ guy?”

As he nods, Rachel becomes lost in thought on the matter. With the silence feeling way to long for Lance’s comfort, he tosses his pillow at her head.

“Ow— what the hell?!” She throws his pillow aside.

“What are you thinking!”

“Nothing! Just— I don’t understand what you said. Why is Keith a problem?” Rachel tilts her head. “I thought you barely talked to him.”

Lance opens his mouth and then shuts it.

“Lance.”

“We became really good friends. Okay? That’s all there is to it.”

Suddenly Lance turns his back towards his sister. This normal for Rachel although she finds it annoying but this is a sign to leave the room. The situation with Keith must really be bothering the hell out of him.

“I doubt it. Hang in there, okay? It might not be all bad as it looks.” Rachel speaks as she pats her brother on the shoulder before leaving his room.

Once the door clicks, Lance reaches for his phone. Deciding to send one last text to Keith, wishing him good luck at the concert. Hopefully they will see each other off stage.

While staring at the ‘delivered’ notice. Lance doesn’t even realize how fast his heart beats. How eager he feels to at least have one little reply, like the whole dating Allura excitement had gone out the window. Realizing that a couple minutes already passed, he tosses aside his phone again and hides his face with the pillow.

This whole situation makes Lance feel completely alone.


End file.
